The hunger games: Equestria
by Locoatarozo
Summary: Todos saben como se creo Equestria bajo el mandato del Comandante Huracan, La canciller PuddingHead y la Princesa Platino; Todos saben sobre la dictadura de Discordia y su derrota, pero ¿Alguien sabe lo que paso entre esos dos eventos? Dictadura, eso paso


_...Y entonces fue decretado que cada uno de los 15 distritos de Equestria, anualmente darian como tributo 2 ponies, de entre la edad de 12 y 20 años, para entrenar en el arte de la supevivencia, y liberados en el campo de batalla, a pelear a muerte, hasta que solo uno quedase vivo..._

Eso es lo que pasa, 30 de nosotros, sin importar el ser unicornios, pegasos o ponies de tierra, liberados a pelear a muerte... suena hasta entretenido si lo ponen así, pero se lo que es perder a un ser amado en la cosecha, sin que regrese, para ser mas exacto mi mejor amiga, SweetClive, el año pasado logro sobrevivir más alla de la cornucopia, pero fue alcansado por una lanza 20 metros despues, la 10ma de 30, que suerte.

Hoy, un año despues, vuelve a presentarse la cosecha, para arrancar de nuestro querido Distrito 9 dos ponies; si alguien tiene una minima de posibilidad de sobrevivir es Trowing Rose, un año mayor que yo; como dice su nombre, puede dar en cualquier blanco con cualquier objeto, no por nada su cutie mark es un tiro al blanco; si ese objeto fuere un cuchillo o una lanza, seguramente quedaria en los ultimos 5 finalistas.

Mi madre me llama a desayunar. Este año mi nombre estara 20 veces, pocas para una dieciseañera como yo, he visto a potros de 13 y 14 con 26 veces su nombre en la urna, el que me preocupa es mi hermano. ¡35 veces! Y aun no es su ultima cosecha, de hecho es su penultima, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

Es fuerte, pero no es el mas brillante de los ponies que conosca, aun recuerdo que hace 6 años hubo un tributo que manipulo mentalmente a los demas para que se matasen entre si, hasta que mato con su propio cuerno al ultimo superviviente ademas de el, creo que su cutie mark de cortesa cerebral debio haber sido tomado en cuenta y no subestimada, y no me extraña, viniendo del distrito 13...

-Heart Punch, ven, no hagas enojar a mamá, recuerda lo nerviosa que se pone estos dias del año.- Me dice mi hermano, desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Tiene razon, es de las pocas que tiene posibilidades de perder a sus 2 hijos en la cosecha, pero aun quedaria mi tio (su hermano) para hacerle compañia, desde que mi padre fue capturado por incitar rebelion contra Canterlot, fue su unico apoyo tanto moral como físico.- Ya voy- Digo sin los más minimos animos, la verdad es que siento que deberia estar muerta de miedo por entrar en los juegos, 20 en 1000 papeles aproximadamente, eso es una posibilidad en 50, y aunque suena poco, nunca son pocas las probabildades de salir en la cosecha; pero por alguna razon no lo estoy, creo que seria la unica forma de salir de mi aburrida y monotona vida; Despertar, desayunar, ir a la escuela, ir a trabajar en los campos de trigo y arroz, regresar, cenar, ducharse (si hay agua caliente o si hace calor) y dormir, las vacaciones escolares solo significan mas trabajo en La Cultiva.

Bajo a desayunar, y ahí estamos los 4, mi tio, mi hermano, y madre y yo; pocas veces he visto comer juntos a los 4, pero La Cosecha siempre significa excepciones en la vida de todos.- Me pregunto que pasara si entro en la cosecha...-¡NADIE!... de esta familia entrara en la cosecha... nadie.- Grita mi madre, soltando un pesuñaso en la mesa, para luego callar su voz y darse cuenta de que podria estar usando mis palabras correctamente.- Heart, no digas ese tipo de cosas, sabes que ni tu ni tu hermano tienen una posibilidad de entrar ahí ¡es una entre miles!- una entre 50.- Digo sin mirarle a los ojos.- HEART!- Me grita mi hermano, y me doy cuenta de lo insensible que estoy siendo, y por alguna razon algo me incita a seguirlo siendo.- Lo siento! Solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son, y las tuyas son casi una entre 40, por si te interesa.- Mi hermano estaba por lanzarse contra mi, pero mi tio nos separa por magia (unicorio).- ¡Heart! Basta! Que te pasa? Normalmente no eres así de cinica.-No... no lo se, yo solo me empeze a guiar por los numeros, me deje llevar. Lo siento.- Realemente lo sentia, pero algo queria seguir con este teatro, quise soltar los primero que me viniese a la boca, pero escuche un zubido, seguido de una oración: La cosecha sera efectuada en media hora, se sugiere estar preparado para este punto *zumbido*.

Era la llamada, como dijo la voz, solo faltaban 30 minutos para que se llevase a cabo la cosecha, así que me tome lo que quedaba de mi leche y me sali de la casa, para llegar temprano al ayuntamiento y ver a quien me encontraba.

Pasaron 20 minutos y era de las pocas personas que llegaron temprano, pero en los 10 minutos restantes la plaza se lleno completamente, solo encontrando a mi mejor amigo, Star Swirl.- Eh! ¡Heart!- Ah? Ah, hola Star!- Como has estado?-Bien, excepto por el hecho de que tengo una probabilidad en 50 de entrar en los juegos, cuantas veces esta tu nombre? Creo que 40, vaya cuantas teselas tengo que pedir por mi familia...- Una en 25... wow...- No, wow tu, como hiciste ese calculo tan rapido?- Star, no por mada mi cutie mark es una calculadora de bolsillo.- Jeje, cierto, quisaz te sea util de ser escojida.- JA, como las matematicas me van a ayudar en esto? Esto es inteligencia y fuerza, lo mio solo es buena logica.- Podrias calcular a que velocidad podria llegar un objetivo a otro en tal tiempo o viseversa.- De todas maneras, tu tienes el az de ganar si entras, eres un prodigio de la magia, digo, una cutie mark de magia? No entiendo porque Canterlot aun no te tacha de Posible Amenaza...- Quien sabe si lo han hecho.- Dijo al ultimo con una breve risa suspiro.  
>Sono un gong, lo cual significaba que los machos y hembras debian separarse ya, para iniciar La Cosecha.- Adios Swirl, Que las probabilidades...- Esten siempre de tu lado.- Me interumpio, pero eso no evito que me sacase una sonrisa.<p>

-¡Hola! Hola a todos, queridos jovenes del Distrito 9, soy Effie Heartstrings, y hoy he venido a seleccionar a nuestros valientes, y aguerridos jovenes, que representaran al distrito 9, en los cincuagesimos novenos juegos del hambre. Bueno, sin rodeos, empezemos.- Rebosa una sonrisa tan obia en esa maquillada cara, es tan marcada que hasta parece real.- Muy bien, empezemos con los machos.- Con su cuerno empieza a dar vueltas la tombola hasta que su aura de magia de reduce a un papel, el cual saca y abre, para despues leerlo.- Gerry Punch!  
>Les suena parecido el apellido verdad? Yo soy Heart Punch; creo que ya saben quien es Gerry...<p>

-¡¿Hermano?


End file.
